


The Babysitting Sessions

by cornerandchair



Category: Greater Boston (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, scatalogical humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornerandchair/pseuds/cornerandchair
Summary: Michael agreed to help Louisa babysit Monty after everything finally calms down in their lives.





	The Babysitting Sessions

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Louisa paused, turning on her heel. “You can still back out, you know.”

Michael stopped just short of bumping into her. “I- Yeah, I’m sure. I said I’d do it, so I’ll do it.” He puffed out his chest. “I have decided that I’m not going to go back on what I say I’m going to do any more.”

“Alright.”

A few Red Line stations later Charlotte was imparting her wisdom on helping Monty to sleep on Michael. Louisa and Gemma could only sigh and shake their heads in exasperation.

“Really, Charlotte?” Gemma huffed, “It’s not like we’re leaving him alone, Louisa’s already babysat for us!”

She looked back at her wife, “But what if Mr. Tate needs to know something? Better safe than sorry!”

Monty wriggled in Gemma’s arms, and then burped.

“Well, _Monty_ says everything will be fine. You’re worrying too much!”

“Yeah, Michael and I will be fine.” Louisa looked to him, “Won’t we, Michael?”

“Wh- huh?” He snapped out of the info dump Charlotte had just dropped on his head. “Oh! Yes. Yes, we will be fine.” Michael took a deep breath, reciting his numbers in his head. Eight eleven five four nine one seven six ten three twelve two. He could do this, he thought. He would do this.

“See? Fine. Now let’s _go!_ ” Gemma passed Monty off to Louisa and started heading for the doors.

“Fine, fine.” Charlotte followed not long after.

Louisa strapped Monty in. “Monty won’t be too fussy, so we can probably just make an easy night of this.”

Michael glanced around the rail home. “What should we… do?”

“Have you seen the latest season of The Bright Sessions?”

Monty let out a soft burp.

Michael blinked. “I have not…” He leaned down to stare into Monty’s eyes. “Apparently he has, though. Aren’t you a bit young to be watching that?”

Louisa raised an eyebrow, “Wait, you can understand him? You… don’t practice gastromancy though.”

“I do not- not officially.” He stood up and rubbed the back of his neck. “But- uh… Well, Mr. West didn’t have a whole lot in his office besides books about divination techniques so,” He sighed, “I’ve read my fair share about it.”

She burst out laughing.

“Lo _uisa!_ ” Michael was blushing now, “Don’t- Don’t laugh at me! It’s not like I had anything better to do while I was locked up there!”

“Sorry, sorry.” She placed a hand on his shoulder. “I just- God, let’s just watch The Bright Sessions. You _need_ to catch up. What was the last episode you watched?”

“Oh- uhm. Mark just reunited with everyone, I think?”

“Oh- _Oh, Michael._ ” Her eyes sparkled, “You have so much ahead of you. Here-” She unstrapped Monty and held him out to Michael. “- you can understand Monty, so you should hold him while I go make some popcorn. We’ll need it.”

He carefully took Monty into his arms, he had no training with this. He wasn’t ready for parenthood, he could barely-  
Eight eleven five four nine one seven six ten three twelve two…  
He could do this.

“Uh… Hey, Monty.”

The baby wriggled in his arms, and then burped.

“You know, I’m not- I’m only doing this because I owe Louisa a lot.”

Monty let out the tiniest burp.

“I’m not! I swear, we’re friends.”

A much louder burp.

His nose wrinkled, “You’re Gemma’s son, that’s for sure.”

Monty let out a happy cry.

“Okay, Let’s just go sit on the couch and wait for Louisa.” He walked over and sat down, just in time for the train to slowly lurch into motion.

Louisa came back several minutes later with one giant bowl of popcorn. “Alright, you said you left off when Mark got back to Joan’s office, yeah?”

“Yep- yes. That is where I left off.”

Monty let out a very loud belch.

Louisa looked down at Monty, then at Michael. “What’d he say?”

“He wants to start from the beginning.”

She laughed, “From the beginning? There’s no way-”

Monty began _wailing_ at the top of his little baby lungs. Michael held the screaming child at arms length, trying to put as much distance between his ears and the noise.

Louisa just let out an indignant huff. “You manipulative little- Fine! Fine! From the beginning. We’ll watch it from the beginning.”

Louisa started flipping through the netflix shows as Monty giggled and let out a little fart.

Michael cradled him in his arms again, frowning. “You’re… evil.”

“He’s his mothers’ son.”

They all got comfortable on the couch, and settled in for a night of The Bright Sessions and popcorn.

A season and a half and a whole bowl of popcorn later Gemma and Charlotte returned from their date night, only to find Louisa, Michael, and Monty asleep on the couch.

Monty was nestled between the two adults, while Michael had his arms around Louisa with her head resting comfortably on his shoulder.

Gemma had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing, as Charlotte slowly and carefully took Monty out of his nestled place. She turned to her wife and whispered. “Turn off the tv, and… let’s just let them sleep.”

Gemma nodded, “Right. Sure.” She crept over and eased the remote and the popcorn bowl from Louisa’s hands. She turned the tv off, put the popcorn bowl away, she even got a large blanket and very carefully wrapped it around the sleeping pair.

She backed away, going to her wife’s side as she tucked Monty in.

“Hey, don’t you think they make a cute pair?”

Charlotte frowned deeply, “Gemma, we shouldn’t be sticking our noses in their lives like that.”

Monty burped and then rolled in his crib.

“He agrees with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> James and I (mostly I) felt cheated that we didn't get Michael/Louisa babysitting shenanigans. So I made it happen myself.


End file.
